Snake Eyes
by ArkytiorOswinSong
Summary: THE LONG AWAITED SNAKE EYES REWRITE! Severus' new student, the glorified infant Harry Potter, does nothing more than annoy him for no good reason. He's brash, cocky and does not listen to reason. But there might be more to his student than he thought and why he was sorted into Slytherin.


**Snake Eyes**

**By MysteriousSiriusHatta**

**This is the long awaited rewrite of Rat. Sorry it took so long. There will be some differences from the last one. I know I said I would include the letter, train and sorting ceremony in one chapter but it seemed so long. Sorry. This will still be a Severitus. The lullaby mentioned is from Doctor Who if you're wondering. **

~*O*~

Questions.

He had many questions. Many, many unanswered questions. He, like every single child on this green earth, had questions. Except those questions were about him. These weren't your typical "Why can't I have it?" or "Why not, Mum?! I want to!" questions. These were questions like "Who the Hell am I?" and "Why on Earth am I even alive?"

Who was he? He didn't know. He didn't know his real name. He couldn't remember one single person saying his name. He could remember his fat pig of a cousin calling him a "freak" with his mother and father. As common as "freak" was, there was another name. It was "freaky snake eyes". He didn't like his eyes. There were almond shape, a bright emerald green, and his pupils were not normal human pupils. They were a sharp slitted shape. In short, he had eyes like a snake.

Where did he come from? Obviously not that awful cupboard that his relatives forced him to inhabit. He definitely wasn't that horse-faced bitch and that obese swine's offspring. He'd rather die. Besides they were his … dare he think it … aunt and uncle. The thought that he was even related to them was just sickening. He had a mother and father. They must've had a home of their own. But then again all he heard from his … _family_ … was that his father was a "good-for-nothing drunk" and that his mother a "selfish little whore" and that they both "couldn't even walk, let alone raise a child".

Why could he do things like change into animals and slip by unnoticed by anyone? Simple really. He was surrounded by them every day. He was a wizard. He had some extent of control over his magic. One question answered.

And another one, why was he even alive? Why was he even alive when almost nobody cared for him? He was insignificant. A speck of dust, unneeded and to be wiped away.

He was Snake Eyes and he was a thief trying to survive.

"Potter, Harry!" the old stern witch standing with the Sorting Hat at the front of the hall annouced. Snake Eyes looked slightly away for a moment.

"Is it just me or is everybody staring at me?" Snake Eyes whispered to his friend Draco. Every single pair of eyes were laid out on the great Harry Potter, the bloody Boy Who Lived. Snake Eyes had only known for a month that he was Harry Potter. It was very … overwhelming. Yes, that was the word. Overwhelming.

"You're Harry Potter?!" Draco whispered furiously.

"I know. Bloody hell."

Draco began to gape disbelievingly at Snake Eyes who turned away. He really, really did not like attention. At best, his name should have been Anonymous McAnonymous . Yeah, he could just walk into a battlefield and no one would notice him. That would be a dream. Then it would be just him against the world (save Bastion and that nagging voice in his head called Tom, Draco would also count as well). But it was always that way.

"You … I can-"

"Got to go!" he chimed, going to the three-legged stool waiting for him. He took a casual slow walk towards the stool where a dirty, old, mangy hat awaited him. Nervousness and anxiousness washed over him. He shook it off immediately, taking his seat down on the wooden chair. He would not be scared of a silly hat.

The hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes so Snake Eyes saw nothing but darkness.

_Now, now who do we have here,_ a dark old voice spoke in his head.

Snake Eyes groaned loudly in his head. _Oh dear Merlin, not another voice!_

_Well there is a first for everything and that is a first._

_Glad I impressed you, oh great Sorting Hat._

The Sorting Hat chuckled deeply in his head. They say the Sorting Hat sorted you in the House that would suit you best. Snake Eyes viewed it as a means of separating the good guys from the bad guys. Quite frankly he didn't care. _Oh you don't!_

Snake Eyes gasped. The Hat heard his private thoughts. _Get the Hell out of my head! NOW!_

_Don't be so hostile Mr Potter. Or are you?_

Puzzled, he hoped to coax more information out of the hat. _I still can't believe it myself. Please do tell me by what do you mean?_

_As a Sorting Hat, I am able to delve into my wearer's thoughts and blood. _

_Blood? _

_Oh you're good. _

_Are you done yet? I am very uncomfortable with some damn hat having a less-than-lovely stroll through my head. _

_Hang on. You're a tough one. You're smart – no, clever. You've fallen too low to be a Hufflepuff. And you're brave. You have your mother's bravery. Tough, independent, defiant. In other words, untrusting. Looky at this! You've lied, stole and cheated your way through life. Suffered so much loneliness, so much pain, so much loss. Tell me what was it like when you saw her body drop to the floor._

_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY EFFING HEAD!_

_No need to scream. Sheesh. Bit loud._

_I'm sorry. Do I need to phrase more nicely? Hurry up and Sort me … Please?_

_And rude. A bit modest for a Ravenclaw. Too lying for a Hufflepuff. Not just right for Gryffindor. You would piss everybody off there in the matter of five minutes. But Slytherin. Oh my … you would be quite the catch there. Dashing, untrusting, lying, cheating, cunning. More than anything, a need to survive._

_So better be … _Snake Eyes trailed off.

_Oi, that's my line! Better be SLYTHERIN!_

_And you say I'm loud_. The Hat was "graciously" pulled off his head. The eyes of the Great Hall were staring back at him. Snake Eyes met their glare with a well-trained blank look. His eyes went up to the old witch who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"So I just go to my new House table?"

With a more than grunt gesture of the head, she pushed him off the stool. So that's why. The Boy Who Lived was the one who vanquished the Dark Lord, the He Who Must Not Be Named … _Voldemort_. Voldemort was the greatest Slytherin of them all. Tom had said that he lied to everyone's faces. Let them believe that he was the perfect being. But really he wasn't. Tom Riddle was the greatest liar of them all. More importantly, he was a Slytherin.

And Snake Eyes/Harry Potter was a Slytherin. Oh, yeah, he forgot that his parents were Gryffindors.

Snake Eyes walked up to the large rectangle table where an audience awaited. He had a feeling he was going to have some trouble. Thrill of adventure he didn't mind but trouble? Boy that sucked.

He took a seat graciously with the other First Years. Some Slytherins stared, others moved on taking their attention elsewhere. Snake Eyes didn't pay attention. Snake Eyes was soon joined by his dear friend Draco who had faint happy smirk on his face before his face hardened at him.

"So nice to see you in Slytherin, _Harry Potter_," Draco sighed with fake happiness.

"You too. Have you tried the mashed potatoes yet? I've heard it's quite nice," he replied.

Draco opened to mouth to respond but Snake Eyes pulled him down. "Ow! Violent."

"I'm rude. I'm loud. I'm violent. Would somebody else care to add to that?"

"You-"

"Draco Malfoy, bit of advice: self-composure. From what I've heard, Slytherin is a table full of lying, Dark Lord-following, cheating snakes who wouldn't hesitate to hold something over your head. Any hint of emotion can have you killed. Self-composure is key."

Draco looked thoughtfully at Snake Eyes. For a moment he saw fear and shock flicker through those grey eyes of his. "Well at least you're calling me Draco. You've also recognized me as a Malfoy. Good."

Snake Eyes grinned, chuckling slightly.

"And you've recognize that self-composure is very important in Slytherin. I think we have one of the greatest Slytherins in the making." Snake Eyes sighed.

Draco chose to stay quiet, sending daggers at his friend who lectured him in how to be a Slytherin.

The Sorting ceremony ended. The last to be sorted, a dark-skinned by the name of Blaise Zabini, was brought in Slytherin. The Headmaster concluded the ceremony, making a delightful speech about inter-house unity, rules and a little comment about anyone who enters the Forbidden Forest will be met with a horrible death.

"Big load of joy and happiness, he is,"

_Agreed._

Snake Eyes didn't react to the new voice in his head. It wasn't new. It was Tom. The voice that lingered in his head strongly, providing another voice of reason to Snake Eyes. Well, he did not exactly provide a voice of reason. Sometimes he provided the opposite.

_Don't trust him. No matter what, do not trust him._

"And you think I would?" Snake Eyes muttered. "He's my legal guardian. I have a bet he knew exactly what hell I was going through. Plus that whole "Holier-Than-Thou" act screams not to be trusted,"

"Were you talking to someone?" Draco asked.

He forgot. Tom was nothing more than a voice. A little piece of insanity. He did not want Draco to send him to some special Wizard asylum.

"I wasn't talking. Probably the guy back there," Snake Eyes whispered back.

"And let the feast begin!" the Headmaster said, widening his arms. An array of scrumptious, delicious-smelling meals appeared on all four tables of the hall. Snake Eyes did not drool, only allowing a look of mild surprise come to his face.

"Well, well, well, this is … impressive at best,"

_Complimenting that mad old fool, Snake Eyes?_

_Sometimes madness is genius. _

_True enough. It's seems as though my madness is rubbing off on you._

_Disgusting._

"Who cares!" a fat boy exclaimed, looking like Christmas had come early for him. "I'm hungry!" He picked up a spoon and fork with his meaty hands and dove in. The boy next to him followed suit. Snake Eyes passively looked past the spectacle, gazing at the whole table. He placed a hand under his chin, studying them carefully. Being Harry Potter was going to be tiring at best. Anonymity was a need to him and he wanted to fit in.

Everybody ate with a refined manner like the aristocrats they were. They held a spoon and fork in hand, occasionally taking a knife. Snake Eyes didn't have table manners for the life of him. If he were to pick up that lovely looking piece of lamb over there with his hands, he would be looked upon as inferior and primitive.

_You do care about fitting in don't you little snake?_

_I care about no one even sending a single glance at me which is completely fine with me. They're all like superior snobs you see in a king's court. Picking up that lamb over there is the equivalent of making the jester, Tom. You told me to be clever and to blend in with my surroundings. _

_I did. _

_And I don't have table manners._

_Learning by observation. The Hat was right to sort you in Slytherin._

_All I care about is having my private thoughts untouched right now. That is impossible if I'm sharing my head with you. _

_Quite annoying, isn't it?_

_Couldn't agree more._

Snake Eyes felt a shiver run up his neck. Somebody was watching him. He snapped to the High Table where all the professors and the headmaster were seated. All were absorbed in their conversations. All except one … Snake Eyes' eyes narrowed at the sight of a man staring – no, he was glaring – at him. The man had greasy oily hair for one. His small dark obsidian eyes suited his pale swallow skin and his hooked nose. There was something about his glare that unnerved him.

Snake Eyes put on a bewildered look, waving calmly to the man. The man's glare intensified. What did he ever do to him? The dark man looked away; pulled into a (completely useless) conversation with a turban wearing professor. A sudden stab of pain entered his forehead. Snake Eyes' hand went from his chin to rubbing the skin there.

"Draco," Snake Eyes tried and failed to get Malfoy's attention. He was focused on eating a fine chocolate fondue. "Draco? Drake. Mate, I'm," –Snake Eyes groaned – "Ferret!"

The piece of fondue Draco had fell onto his plate as he grudgingly looked to his old friend. "I told you Snake Eyes to _never_ call me that. I will hex your backside if you do again,"

"No you won't. I'd hex yours quicker. And more painfully. Who is that professor dressed for a funeral over there talking to the wimp?"

"Well you're right about the wimp part," Draco said, his eyes on the turbaned professor. _Cowardice seems to glow off that man. But there's also something about him. Something I can't put my finger. Not that I would touch him, _Tom added. "He's probably the new unfortunate Defense against Dark Arts professor. May Merlin be with him. The guy he's talking to is my godfather. He's Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master. He can be a bit intimidating and scary but he's no harm. Except to Gryffindors and anyone who isn't Slytherin,"

"Lovely. He was just glaring at me. I'm serious Drake. What does that man have against Potters?"

"Everybody know that James Potter was one of the biggest ever trouble makers to ever attend Hogwarts," A high-pitched voice said. The girl who said this had a pig-like nose and a snotty aura around her. "In fact he was a Marauder."

"Marauder: A person who roams around an area looking to cause violent attacks or look for plunder, or maybe just to raid a place for plunder, according to the 51st edition of the Noxwood Dictionary. Now that sounds … negative."

"According to my father," a rat-faced boy called Theo Nott started. "the Marauders were pranksters. They targeted Slytherin because the rivalry between superior us and inferior Gryffindor. Professor Snape especially,"

"Thanks Nott. I'll make sure to sleep with one eye open in case that man looks to prank me,"

"I don't think he would do that but you're welcome anyway Potter."

"More importantly," Blaise Zabini raised the matter. "Potter, did you read a dictionary? Seriously?"

"What? I was most severely and intensely _bored_."

"I tried reading a dictionary once. I fell asleep as soon as I got to "at"."

Snake Eyes let out a little gasp. He spotted a group of Gryffindors over at their own table, sending sharp looks of immediate hatred towards him. "So, Nott, about this little rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, how far does that go? A bunch of Gryffinpuffs," –("Ha! Good one!" said one of the fat boys) – "are sending a little look to me as well. They look constipated in a way."

"Well you see the one with the stupid red hair and second-hand robes?" Draco pointed to one of the boys. "That's a Weasley. Ron Weasley, I think is his name. There are so many you can't possibly keep their names. His whole family is Gryffindor. He quite frankly _hates_ Slytherin and anything to do with them."

"Sounds like a charming bloke."

"And you see that Irish boy next to him," Theo broke in. "That's Seamus Finnegan. Met him once. Would not shut up about Quidditch. But I don't know about the guy next to those two. I think he's a Muggleborn."

Theo shared a look of disgust with the other First Years at the table.

"The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor is legendary," Draco commented. "During Quidditch from what I've heard, it's a battle. Slytherins and Gryffindors try to knock each other from their brooms. Goes all the way back to-"

"When Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had their own little fights?" Snake Eyes interrupted him.

"Yes," Draco replied flatly. "And trust me, it's crazy."

"Sounds like a war. I wonder who wins," Snake Eyes said to no one particular.

**~*O*~**

Snake Eyes felt like he was going to throw up. He managed to pick up table manners quickly, eating as normally as he could. The food was a little too fine for him and his stomach couldn't take it. He should've been happy eating all that food but nooo, his bloody stomach had to do repetitive flips as he walked with the other First Years to the Slytherin dormitories by the female prefect.

"You alright Snake Eyes?" asked Draco. "You look a bit green,"

Snake Eyes put up an instant poker face. "Fine Drake. The food was great wasn't it? What about you?"

Draco sent him this look that he didn't believe him but didn't care. "If you say so."

"Alright-y then Firsties," the female prefect stopped in front of a full-length body portrait. "This is our portrait hole. Say the password and it slides open to the Slytherin dormitories. Right now the password is Crown. Every single month the password changes. The new password will be on the notice board. If you don't know the password, tough. You'll have to wait for someone who does."

"Yes, ma'am," Blaise whispered to his friend.

"As a prefect, Mr Zabini, I can deduct points from you so I'd watch your words around me," the female prefect stated. "If you have any problems settling and our Head scares too much, you come to me or the other miserable excuse of a prefect,"

_Boy she's tight-wound,_ Snake Eyes thought, letting out an impressed whistle.

"Potter …"

_Your cockiness is a tad bit irritating, _Tom said. Snake Eyes did the usual "Ignore Tom" thing. He had to remain anonymous.

"Sorry."

"Being the Boy Who Lived won't help you in Hogwarts Potter. It definitely won't help you in Slytherin," The prefect told him calmly, a hint of a sneer coating her words.

"I don't need some stupid title to help … _Ma'am,_" Snake Eyes retorted. A chorus of "Ooo"s broke out. Snake Eyes held his stare at the female prefect. She looked slightly taken back.

"Keep your sass to yourself." She reprimanded him, curtly.

"Look who's making trouble already?" Drake whispered.

The Slytherin prefect said the password to the portrait which promptly opened up to the common room of the Slytherin dormitories. It was everything you'd expect a dark underground dungeon made into a dormitory you'd expect. There were bits of green around the common room but it did not help the ambiance of the room. It felt like another prison.

"Drake, you know how dungeons are meant for prisoners?" Snake Eyes asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Does the Headmaster distrust us enough make us to sleep in the dungeons?"

The man glaring at Snake Eyes earlier walked in front of the First Years gathered. He still had this irritated sort of scowl from earlier on his face. He stared down at the First Years, waiting for their full attention before speaking.

"Well, it looks like we have at best a competent batch of First Years this year. Some significant, some need a bit of work and some just can't be bothered with," he said calmly. _I think he was implying you Snake Eyes, _Tom said. _Shut up, _Snake Eyes snapped back. "I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Slytherin Head of House. Slytherin is the house of ambition, cunning and self-composure," – Snake Eyes smirked a bit at "self-composure". He was sure Drake did the same –"All school rules are to be followed. You are not to be late to any one of your classes. Tardiness is not tolerated. Slytherin is a superior House, more than Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and especially Gryffindor. You take pride in your house. To show that you must wear the proper attire, have above average grades and live up to your House expectations. Is that understood?"

No one answered.

"Well?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," The First Years answered.

"And when I say proper attire, I mean a tie put on correctly, well-fitting clothes and the right type of school shoes … _Mister Potter,_"

Did he just?

_He did._

Snake Eyes' tie was correctly put on, just hanging loosely around his neck; his shoes were comfortable black leather shoes that were worn and scuffed; to top it off, his clothes were a little big for him. Severus Snape had just humiliated Snake Eyes in front of the Slytherin First Years. This man didn't obviously know about his current financial situation if it could be called one.

Snake Eyes stayed silent, disregarding the professor's words.

"We are an independent house. We depend only on ourselves to get us through every day of the week. Many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws hold grudges against us. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are not much of a bother if you taunt them but Gryffindor is an entirely different matter. If you see a fellow Slytherin in trouble, do not hesitate to help them. Do try to assist one another. I'd rather have a house standing together than apart," the professor concluded. "Any questions?"

Snake Eyes felt a pressure nail him to the floor, nailing him to the floor and making his arms numb. Snake Eyes clenched his fist, returning feeling to it. Slowly his arm went up.

"Mister Potter," Professor Snape noted his hand. "Please make this question worth my time,"

"When do we get our timetables for our lessons, professor?" he asked.

"You will get it tomorrow Mister Potter. They will appear in your dorms in the morning," he answered, mildly surprised with his question. Snake Eyes had a feeling that the professor thought he was going to ask an inappropriate question. Drake's hand went up in the air. "Mister Malfoy?"

"Professor Snape, I know we aren't allow to play Quidditch but can we please play?"

"First Years aren't allowed to play Quidditch due to safety reasons passed by the Magical Department of Education. You will learn to fly a broom with Madame Hooch, however," Professor Snape gave off this vibe that he didn't want any more questions. No one had a question to ask next. "If you ever need help in the foreseeable future, do not be afraid to go to me or any one of the prefects. You will find your trunks already in your dorms. You have the night to get unpacked and sort yourself out. Please know that there will be surprise inspections so at all times keep your dorms clean. Prefect Beaumont, take the girls to their dorms. Your male counterpart seems to be missing for duty,"

"Yes, Professor Snape," Prefect Beaumont nodded. "Girls with me." The girls followed the female prefect further into the dormitory.

"Boys follow me," Professor Snape lead the boy after the girls. They stopped at two staircases, one going up while the other went down. Professor took them downstairs, a large mahogany door soon was standing in their path. He opened the door for them, letting them pour through the door. "Oh and another thing, there'll be physical exams happening throughout the first term. You'll receive the date and time for your physical examination by owl. Have a comfortable night, it's the only one you'll get in a long time."

Snake Eyes was the last to come through and so he felt the door slam behind him. His mind begin to go into a little panic attack. A physical exam meant that healers would have to take a look at him. Snake Eyes' body was marred with scars and bruises that he wasn't keen on showing anyone. Not to mention they'll throw a fit if they knew how their precious Boy Who Lived had been living.

_Quiet down! I'd never thought I would ever say that. You're louder than me._

_Well, welcome to my world!_

"Damn it!" he heard Theo Nott curse. "Why couldn't the elves put our stuff somewhere other than the floor. Now our bags are going to get dirty!"

"Hey, who's this?" Zabini held up a dirty rugged duffle bag. It was Snake Eyes.

"Mine! Pass it to me Zabini," Snake Eyes called out, throwing his hand up.

"Ew! Here! You really need to wash that. I thought you would have more," Zabini threw the bag to Snake Eyes who caught it with both hands. He looked out to the room. Beds with silk green canopies hanging over them were set up against the wall in the square room, save for the gap between two beds for the fireplace. There was a matching green carpet in the centre of the room, the Slytherin crest on it. There were similar banners streamed around the room. This must be House pride.

"Well at least I'm not a girl. Only a girl has as much as you do Za … no wait that's Drakie's," Snake Eyes chuckled, seeing the three bright green trunks belonging to his friend.

"Oh, shut up, Snake Eyes!" Drake ran over to his trunk. He tried to pull, the weight of his trunks made it hard. When five minutes passed, they hadn't budged one bit. Snake Eyes sniggered with the others in the background. The others already had their trunks over at their beds. Draco pinked several shades. His pale green looked quite unnatural. "Shut up!"

"Sorry," Snake Eyes apologized. "I'm going to take the bed in the corner over there," Snake Eyes threw his bag onto his bed. "Drake, move,"

"What, why?"

"This," Snake Eyes yelled. He bent down, putting one hand each on Draco's trunk handles. The trunks moved, making an unpleasant screeching sound. It was over quikly, thank Merlin. Snake Eyes moved the trunks to the bed next to his.

Draco made a face. "Why did you put my trunks there?" Draco asked.

"'Cause I did. Now you drag that trunk over here!" he snapped. Snake Eyes opened his bag, pulling out a pair of pajamas bottoms. He pulled down the curtains around his beds, hiding him from view. No one could see him with the curtains down. He unzipped his bags to the few possessions he had. Just a few clothes, his textbooks and the scrolls of parchment he stole, the potion ingredients that were thrown out by the apothecary and a few bottles of ink and a second-hand quill.

The boys had trunk loads of things and he only had scraps. Life was shit, for lack of better word.

**~*O*~**

Snake Eyes woke up later that night, his stomach churning, flipping over and over. He had experiences where his stomach gave him hell. Being electrocuted did that to you. Damn Dudley. He tossed and turned, trying to get a good night's sleep to no avail. He sat up on his bed, letting out a quiet growl.

The food … the food was too fine.

Snake Eyes was going to throw up. He pushed open the curtains open. The boys were all asleep. He could hear Crabbe and Goyle – he learnt their names through conversation – snoring loudly, Zabini muttering incoherently, Theo sleeping still and Draco with a creepy smile on his face. Snake Eyes didn't usually sleep but he would need it. He crept out of sleep, his feet walking soundlessly to the door.

Bile was rising up his throat, tasting horribly. Snake Eyes threw a quick hand to his mouth, opening the door and closing it soundly behind him. He knew the Slytherins' boys toilet was around here somewhere. He walked up the stairs, scanning for the door for the toilets.

Snake Eyes gagged loudly, his hand clamping more tightly around his mouth. He really needed the toilet. He was close to vomiting.

_Mmm … what are you doing? _Tom asked. _Are you going to throw up?_

_Yes,_ Snake Eyes answered, _wouldn't happen to know where the toilets are, Tom?_

_Since you're up the stairs, there's a private bedroom with its own facilities to your right. It's hidden by another portrait. Stroke the serpent's head three times._

_Thanks._

Snake Eyes turned to his right, coming face to face with an intimidating portrait of the deceased Salazar Slytherin. A snake was at his feet, sleeping soundly. Snake Eyes did as told, stroking the serpent on the head three times. The portrait slid open quietly (_Thank Merlin). _Snake Eyes didn't bother to check if the coast was clear, he ran straight in.

_Door next to the bed, _Tom added.

Snake Eyes was vaguely aware of the portrait closing behind him. He opened the wooden door, revealing a white toilet. Snake Eyes immediately evacuated his insides into it. Through the room the unattractive sound of pained groaning echoed through the room and the pungent smell of dinner hung in the air. Snake Eyes, after a fifty or more grunts of his food being poured down in the bowl, was finished. He cringed at the smell and mess he had created.

_That's disgusting, _Tom said.

_Agreed._

Snake Eyes washed his face in the basin next to the toilet after flushing the toilet. He felt crap. The boy walked out of the room, the portrait sliding out for him. He walked down to the boys' dorms quietly, careful not to disturb the stillness of the common room. The hairs on the back of his neck stood. Someone was up.

He broke out into a sprint running straight forwards to the door. Snake Eyes opened it, closing it quietly behind him. He raced to his bed, drawing the curtains and settled into a sprawled out sleeping position on his bed.

The door opened. An audible creak making the person's entrance known. Snake Eyes didn't move, trying to settle his breathing into a calm snore. Snake Eyes tried to think of something calming, relaxing. He couldn't. Tom wanted him to get caught, screaming things in his head and giving him a headache.

_Shut up!_

_No thank you._

The curtain of his bed was moved. Snake Eyes was laid still, breathing in and out, sleeping on his side on his bed, trying to figure who it was at his bed. His watcher smelt of potent potion ingredients, ink and parchment: Professor Snape. He must've had wards set up to tell who was getting out of bed. Snake Eyes didn't dare move. One, two, three seconds passed before the Potions Master muttered something incoherent and moved away.

The door opened and closed, marking his exit. Snake Eyes let out a breath he hadn't realize he was holding. He turned. He was too excited. Snake Eyes sat up, moving his curtain close, hiding him from. He pulled out his wand from his pillow.

_Not going to sleep I take it?_

_I don't plan to. _

"_Lumos_._" _Snake Eyes muttered. The wand flickered, the tip holding an orb of a small white light. He pulled out a book from his table, flicking it to the first page. Hamlet. An old dog-eared book that no one wanted. One of his favorites. Muggle, yes, but genius. Shakespeare certainly was a genius. In fact he read somewhere that the man himself was a wizard.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. The feeling of that overwhelmed him throughout the night as he book from cover to cover.

**So yeah, this is the rewrite of Rat. It is called Snake Eyes now. **

**Review? Thank you to my lovely Beta Zarathustra46!**


End file.
